supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Abby (Nephalem)
Abby '(B, August 31, 2018) is the Daughter of Michael and Lilith, making her the strongest Nephalem ever to be born. After her birth, she took residence with Shay & John learning how to control her powers, during the time of Castiel Resurrection, she got to meet her Cousin Jack along with Dean and Sam. Abby would then meet her uncle Gabriel and go off with him to master his powers, yet now and then, he'd go to see Jack because of the feeling she gets when meeting him. Eventually, their friendship became more than that, Jack and Abby started to actually go out, seeing each other every now and then. When facing the Alternate Reality Michael, everyone had to anything in order to stop him but what they didn't try was making their Michael face the other Michael. With Michael fully calmed, Abby immediately asked him a multitude of the question, yet wondering why he was put into the Cage she immediately told Michael that family are those who protect the people they care about. Abby is also said to be the most prize of Heaven and Hell, after the war against Iblis, she became the Ruler of Heaven. Background 'Before Birth During his time on Earth, Michael met Lilith who he was unknown about being the First Demon, after a while, he fell in love with her and she was in love with him, eventually leading to Lilith and Michael having sex, getting Lilith Pregnant. Season 4 After Lilith attempted breaking the 66 Seals, she went into labor and gave birth to Abby, whom she decided will be the right hand into Lucifer plan. Because she wasn't human, Lilith was able to survive to give birth without dying. After meeting Sam, Lilith came back to see that Abby was a teenager and had more destructive power then she could ever imagine as seen when she killed the Demon's that were protecting her for that sight, her mother smiled at the destruction she caused. Before dying, Lilith put Abby up for adoption, so that she could see how despicable they were. Season 7 After Credit's for The Girl Next Door, Lilith plan backfired when Abby was adopted right on the spot by the Heston, getting to know them better, she got to love humans. Season 11 When Amara was released, Abby's parents killed each other as well as her adopted sister, Magie. Season 13 During Jack's birth, she felt the energy he released and tried to find him, eventually finding Shay and John to learn about her heritage. When she figured out she was a Nephalem, she tried to help the Witches of Darkness with a case they had. When she finally got to meet Jack, she felt amazed at how well he's grown eventually embracing him and telling she was his older cousin. After they went and escaped the Apocalypse world, she finally got to teach Jack about being a Hybrid, telling that he was different from her. When the Alternate reality Michael entered their world, Abby got to face her father's doppelganger, seeing him weak and taking Dean as a Vessel. Season 14 When Michael took control of Dean, Team Free Will tried to think of a possible way that they can defeat the alternate version of Michael inside of Dean, suggesting that they should kill Dean with either an Archangel Blade or other Angel-Killing weapons. Yet after their encounter with him, Abby suggests that they should defeat the Apocalypse Michael with their Michael, however, Sam disagreed due to the fact that Michael is no longer able to fight because of his insanity in the cage. But Abby didn't listen, using her power's to release Michael from the Cage, yet her plan backfired when he didn't notice her, however, after seeing her face for a long time, Michael finally was driven out of his insanity and remembered who he was. When confronting her father, Abby started to ask him a plethora of question like - What was her mom like, did he truly love her and why was she the Final Seal. After answering- why he sent Lilith to Hell, Abby lost control stating that what Michael was wrong, yet he replied that it had to be done because God said so. Abby said that he didn't need to follow God wishes, he didn't need to rebel against what he believed was right but to chose what was right. When facing Alternate Version of himself, Michael chose to save Abby and the Team Free Will, stating that what he did was wrong messing with Dean and Sam's life, after saying that he'd chose what was right. Yet, what didn't expect was his brother escaping The Empty, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel were at each other's throats because of what they believe was right and what was wrong. During counseling with the Archangels, Abby tried to find common ground with all of them, but all of them were angered with her so they sent her away. But all they needed was a bit of quiet, Gabriel told his brother that the day his brothers fought was the worst, since they were all the same and they were family. After helping the Archangels, Team Free Will defeated the alternate Michael and killed him, but that still left the 4 Archangels to wonder about their difference's. Each took a responsibility, Michael became the Ruler of Heaven and made sure that all angels did what they thought was right for them, Lucifer became the Ruler of Hell seeing that all the Demon were torturing damned souls, Gabriel continued his allegiance to John and Shay. Which left Raphael to travel and figure out his purpose. Season 15 During "The Manipulator", Billie explained about who Iblis was and where he is, Abby just stood shocked that her Uncle was influenced into being a monster but there was a prophecy that Iblis return from his prison in Hell and that he'd release the evil ones from the pit. Eventually learning that Jael was planning to release Iblis from his cage in Hell even learning that the cage was actually Iblis himself when finding out that keys were actually placed upon those Abby, Jack, and Dean. Looking for the final key, Abby tried her best but after meeting with Becky Rosen, they figured out what makes her so special, Becky was the Final key needed to free Iblis. When Sam and John's were on the line, the four decided that they'd release if Jael did the same with their friends, making sure they couldn't escape, Jael began the ritual to free Iblis eventually succeed in the process. Season 16 When Iblis was released the whole Earth shook to the ground Light from the sky and Darkness from below started to merge and formed a man with Black Wings on his back. Leaving like a comet, Iblis eventually went into hiding making sure that only Sam could find him. After Abby met Iblis, she immediately was told that her destiny was to slay Iblis as the Mahdi (The Evil-Ridder), Abby stated that Good and Evil was apart of living if one part was destroyed then the whole being would imbalanced. As the time came, Iblis saw the face of Abby with the First Sword and Jack with the Flaming Sword, when they faced Abby revealed that what they were doing was so that all the doors could be closed, after sealing all the Demon Souls back in Hell, Abby and Jack killed Iblis with 2 strikes. When it was all over, Abby took the place as Ruler of Heaven and started to let most the creature's that God sealed so that they could learn about what makes Earth so special yet they were restricted that if they hurt any humans, they'd return to their homes without mercy. It is all over and Abby was sitting next to her younger cousin, hoping that they could do better than what their predecessors did. Power's & Abilities As the Nephalem of Michael and Lilith, Abby is one of the strongest beings to ever be created, stronger than her parent and even Jack. Shay constantly says that Abby is going to be something more and that she'll always do what she thinks is right. John says that even her power can be hard to control it sometimes and that she should first understand it. Personality During the entire series, Abby is different from her parents, she genuinely cares about human's and how they should do things. Often saying that what they think should be done is what they should do no matter what or who stops them. Physical Appearance When Abby killed all the demons that were protecting, her eyes they turned completely black but the pupil was white after she got demon blood and grace injected into her, Abby got Wings and was able to use her power with even lifting a finger.